The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Night at House of Mouse Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Dipper Pines: What was that? Mabel Pines: Sounds like someone's crying. Princess Yuna: Let's check it out. Dipper Pines: Hey, What's your name? Nyx: Nyx. Princess Yuna: She's an orphan and she dosen't have a family. Ford Pines: I'm going to send you all to begin your lookout duty in the House of Mouse. Vanellope von Schweetz: Can we take Nyx with us? Ford Pines: I don't see why not. Bill Cipher: Once we take over the House of Mouse, We'll grab the Journals and rule the universe. Tyrone: Wait, WHAT?! (saw something bad happened before) Aaah! I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Sensei! Sensei! Nightmare Moon: Look at them running like cowards! Bill Cipher: Now, No one can stop us now! The Nightmare Family, Bill and the Disney Villains are laughing evilly. As for Yuna, her friends, cousins, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Susie, Sora, Goofy and Donald, They fled to regroup. The episode begins when Tyrone takes the Mystery Cart and find the Royalties inside the House of Mouse. Tyrone: Don't worry, Guys! I'll save you from the villains! Twilight Sparkle: HELP! Tyrone: Hold on! Tyrone reached out and got the keys and unlock all the prison doors. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Tyrone. Tyrone: No problem. Now, Let's get out of here Bill Cipher: (notice the cages are empty) Hey, What gives!? Tyrone: Hey! Hey! Over here! Bill Cipher: You! Tyrone: Bill Cipher, You're the one behind all of this! Negaduck: That right, Tyrone. And there's no escape for any of you! Megavolt: Prepare to be shocked! Then, Tyrone, Mickey and the Royalties ran outside the House of Mouse. Tyrone: Quick! Nightmare Moon: They are getting away! Soon, They took the Knight Bus to make their escape. Acer: Come back here! Bill Cipher: Impossible, Tyrone, you traitor! At last, He got them as far away as possible. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends made their escape far enough. Mabel Pines: Hurry before they come after us! Dipper Pines: Mabel, That's far enough. Princess Yuna: Now then, We need to think of a plan to stop Bill Cipher and the Nghtmare Family. Just then, Tyrone and the Royalties came just in time. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Princess Celestia: Yuna, My little niece! (as she, Luna and Hiro hugged her) We're so glad you're safe. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom! Daddy! Princess Cadance: Flurry Heart! (as she and her husband hugged their daughter) Nyx: How'd you all escaped!? Princess Luna: We had Tyrone, No time to explain right now. Just then, The villains appeared out of nowhere. Mater: Oh dang. Bill Cipher: Finally, You're mine again. Get them! Grem: Yes, Master. Dipper Pines: Move! MOVE! Yuna, her friends, cousins, families and the others hopped on the Knight Bus, The Fearsom Five give chase after them. Negaduck: Come back with the Journals! Tyrone: Come and make us, Negaduck! Pound Cake throws a Pinecone at Bushroot. Bushroot: (caught it) Is that all you got?! Then, Yuna and the others heard a yelling noise. There are the evil minions of the Nightmare Family and Bill who are standing on the building and yelling like Indians. Pumpkin Cake: Oh no! The evil minions jump off the cliff and lands onto the tarpit. Yuna elbow punches the evil minion off. Tyrone then smashes one of the evil minions on it's horn in three times. Evil Minion: (fell off) AAAAH! Then, the ???. ????: Yaaaaahh!!! Tyrone drives the Mystery Cart and dodges the evil minions. ???: ???: Just then, one of the ???? jumps onto Yuna's face. ????: (screeching and ????) Princess Flurry Heart: I will save you, Yuna! Flurry Heart punches . Princess Yuna: (????) Thanks, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: Don't mention it. ??? . Acer: , . Grem: , . ??? . Nyx: , . Tyrone: , . Nyx: , . Nyx and Tyrone accidentally . ????: Ouch. Princess Yuna: Tyrone: We're okay! Dipper Pines: Princess Yuna: Yuna . ???, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225